Hear the Bells
by queenVEExo
Summary: A collection of stories surrounding the second wedding. Naveen contemplates kissing another woman...but for only a moment. "Well, for sure, you wouldn't be sleeping even in a metaphorical doghouse..."
1. Hear the Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Princess and the Frog_ characters.

--

Hear the Bells

Tiana was never one to remain idle for hours at a time.

Usually, she kept herself occupied on Saturday mornings. Although, as of recently, with the excitement of her engagement to the Crown Prince of Maldonia, she found herself being fawned over constantly; on their outings, Tiana and her fiancé were often stopped and questioned by curiously excited passersby that, while normally would not have paid any attention to the private lives of people they did not know, were exceptionally interested in their affairs.

"Are ya'll _really_ getting married?" some of them queried. "When's the big day?"

At first, the attention was actually really exciting, aside from the persistent flashes of reporters' cameras, but she expected nothing less from the press. That, and Naveen assured her that she would get used to the incessant attention. Besides, Tiana was, in fact, on her way to becoming recognized as a _royal_, an American princess!

But then, the extended family members, started calling. It was as though they planned to purposely call home _right_ when Tiana had to go work on the restaurant, _right_ when she had to sort out things for the wedding, _right_ in the middle of cooking dinner, right in the middle of _anything_ that required her attention. Family she hadn't even seen or heard from since childhood were calling the house, asking for her and congratulating her, reminding her not to forget to invite them, at least to the reception. _Now_ they wanted to catch up with her. _Now_ they wanted to see how she was doing. They spoke to her for hours. Hours that could have been spent working on the restaurant, or sorting out things for the wedding, or fixing dinner. _Not_ sitting idly on the phone, simply _talking_. Oh no, not when there were so many other things that needed to be done.

Of course, there were also Tiana's mother, and her best friend, Charlotte, who, when they first heard the news of Tiana and the Prince, did nothing but talk and brag animatedly about the engagement for weeks. Eudora got the whole neighborhood together, to throw the royal couple (Eudora was absolutely _tickled_ by her daughter being considered a _Princess_) an engagement _party_. It would never be as glamorous as anything offered by the extravagant characters of the Maldonian nobility, but it was appreciated all the same.

The wedding dress was easily the item of discussion for Charlotte and Eudora at _any_ hour of the day. Charlotte made it her priority to schedule Tiana's fittings (the bride deemed them numerous and unnecessary after her mother got her exact measurements) with her mother. They were of the _utmost_ importance, for Charlotte at least, who claimed Tiana would get married in a potato sack, if it weren't for her and Eudora's enthusiasm. Certainly, true love was nice and wonderful, and the greatest of all emotions, but the actual wedding was of great importance, also. And Charlotte would be darned if on her best friend's wedding day, Tiana was not dressed like the Princess that she was.

While she appreciated Charlotte's bubbly initiative, and her mother's eagerness to make her dress for her, Tiana truly despised the fittings.

The constant measuring and re-measuring irked her. The different fabrics that were layered over her, only to be quickly removed in a hasty revision of dress' design, itched and tickled Tiana in the heat of her bedroom. And the _pins_. She wasn't sure if Charlotte sincerely wanted to input her opinions on how the dress was going, or if she was amused by her jerky movements every time her mother stuck her with the dreaded things.

When there were so many more important things that needed her attention, Tiana felt as though her Saturdays would have been better spent if she had been planning _other_ aspects of the wedding. The dress did not need to consume so much of her attention, not with the guest list still unfinished, and the reception menu still unplanned, and-

"_Ouch_! Mama!" A shriek emerged from the depths of Tiana's bedroom, loud and shrill.

"Stop movin' so much, baby cakes." Eudora worked her way up from the hem of her daughter's dress. "I'm tryin' to stick in the last of these pins."

"I'm _tryin'_ to be as still as I can," Tiana started, slightly annoyed. She held her arms out as her mother picked at her sleeves. "But it's gettin' mighty _difficult_, over here."

"I think I might have to-"

"_Ouch_!"

"-cut the sleeves out entirely," Eudora said, pulling out the pins. She caught the frilly fabric that once veiled Tiana's shoulders, before it fell to the floor. "What do you think, Lottie?"

Charlotte, seated at Tiana's bed, watched as Eudora work with great interest. "Hmm..." She pondered out loud. She put a finger to her chin, considering the possible options. She got up, to get a closer look at Eudora's work. "Tia, honey, do you mind spinnin' around, again? I wanna see the back of your dress."

The disgruntled model, situated up on the stool in the center of the room, groaned, and rolled her eyes. "How many times are y'all gonna turn me around in this thing?" She flinched as her mother continued to stick pins into the waist of her dress.

"Tia!" Charlotte reprimanded, putting a hand on her hip. "This is your _wedding_ dress we're talkin' about, sugar! Everything has to be perfect!"

"It _will_ be perfect, Lottie!" Tiana faced her mother. "I have a lot of faith in you, Mama. You've never disappointed any of your customers." She smiled at Eudora, who kept her focus on the dress.

"Just turn around for her, baby cakes."

"Mama!"

"_Tia_!" Charlotte exclaimed. She stamped her foot, slightly annoyed with her. "Don't get cross with your Mama! Now turn around!"

Tiana reluctantly spun around, slowly, so as not to disturb the position of the pins. "You've already seen it six times in the last fifteen minutes," she muttered, exasperated. "It hasn't changed much since then."

"Oh, _Tia_," Charlotte sighed, only half listening to the grumbles of her friend. She turned her attention to Eudora. "Miss Dora," she started. "Can I see it with the sleeves again really quickly?"

Eudora held the fabric over Tiana's shoulders. "How does it look?"

"Straighten out your shoulders, sugar," Charlotte said, smoothing her palms over the width of her friend's back. "You're hunchin'."

"_Lottie_..." Tiana sighed. "Naveen and I are supposed to talk to the construction people about the restaurant today! There's a gaping hole in the ceiling just right above where the kitchen is supposed to be. I'm not trying to put that off for later, and we're already behind schedule with this fitting-"

Tiana attempted to lower her arms, but her mother poked her again with a pin, a probable reminder for her not to go into overdrive and get completely immersed into her work.

"_Ouch_!"

"_Shh_, Tia," Charlotte shushed. "I'm here tryin' to form an artistic opinion and you're just babblin' on and on, cloudin' my thoughts."

"I'm sorry I've got work -_Mama_!- to do, Lottie! Can we _please_ get a move on?"

Charlotte completely ignored her friend's wishes, making sure to take her time before composing an answer. "Well, Miss Dora," she said, softly, fingers fluttering over Tiana's sleeveless shoulders. "You know how much I _adore_ a puffy sleeve..."

Tiana groaned, slowly lowering her arms.

"...but I do believe you should go sleeveless with this one." She giggled. "And with _your_ shoulders, honey, you might as well go completely strapless! Look at you!" She highlighted the curves in her friend's shoulder's with her fingers. "Look at her shoulders, Miss Dora! Doesn't she have the perfect figure?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'm not going strapless, Lottie. Mama ain't fittin' me for no undergarments."

A small smile started to take shape in the little corners on Charlotte's face. "Speakin' of _under_garments..."

Eudora smirked, knowing where Charlotte was going to direct the conversation.

"Well," Charlotte started. "What _are_ you wearin' on your honeymoon, Tia?"

"Lottie. You aren't seriously asking me that question."

"Tia! It isn't nothin' but jabberin' between sisters! You can tell me!"

"It's a _private_ affair, Lottie!" Tiana exclaimed firmly, but her cheeks began to heat up, and she felt a small smirk creep onto her face. "Now _you_ don't have anything to say, Mama?"

"Don't look at me," Eudora said. "Act like I'm not even here."

"_Mama_!"

Eudora continued pushing pins into the fabric, quietly observing the babble between her daughter and her best friend.

She had been waiting for this day for almost twenty years. Her baby, in a wedding dress? Her baby, all grown up and getting married? It was like a dream, or like the last page of one of the old fairy tales she used to read to the girls when they were younger. "And they lived happily ever after," riding off into the sunset. But how could it possibly be a fairy tale when it was happening so close to home, _at_ home?

The restaurant that they had spent many nights dreaming about and praying for was finally theirs. The dream had come true; it had been completely materialized. Granted, the sugar mill was still in its transition stage, and Tiana and Naveen were still working very hard on the place, but their progress was coming along wonderfully. Eudora could actually see the makings of a _fine_ eatery, not that she expected anything less from her hardworking baby girl.

_Oh, James_. Eudora put a hand to her heart, and sighed silently to herself. James would have wanted to see this, definitely. The acquisition of the restaurant, the excitement of the engagement... Once the dress was finished, the little princess from Tiana's youth would be revived within her. When no one would be looking, she'd quickly fix her tiara in the mirror, position her wedding veil, and twirl around in her dress, just for a moment, before making those strides down the church aisle, glittering and radiant, emanating a royal glow.

Eudora smiled to herself, imagining James, arm in arm with their baby girl, walking her down the aisle, leading her up to her future husband.

She chuckled quietly, thinking of the term, _her future husband_. Tiana, a married woman? Maybe those grandchildren she'd been praying for would soon be on their way.

"I hope you don't wear that atrocious, _plain_ thing you got on now!" Charlotte declared loudly, as Eudora helped Tiana out of the dress. She tugged at the straps of Tiana's slip, and let them hit her shoulders with a light _slap_. "You don't want to _bore_ your husband to sleep."

"Would you stop that?" Tiana flicked Charlotte's hands away from her straps. "I can assure you that he will be _very_ entertained, Lottie."

"You got a new slip?!" Charlotte suggested, squealing. "And you didn't tell me! We were s'posed to go shoppin' together!"

"No," Tiana said, firmly. "Naveen isn't marryin' me for what I wear to bed."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Whether or not that's the case," she began, handing Tiana her work clothes. "It can't hurt y'all if you try some color." She mused, mind straying. "What about _pink_! Doesn't Naveen love pink?"

"_You_ love pink, honey," Tiana reminded her, putting on her dress. "Naveen's favorite color is green."

"Oh, Tia, everyone loves pink."

Eudora chuckled, folding the wedding dress over her arm. "Pink _is_ universally accepted, baby cakes. Whatever's gonna get me my grand kids."

Tiana rolled her eyes, slightly embarrassed. "You just agreein' with her left and right today, aren't you, Mama?"

"It's 'cause I make sense!" Charlotte exclaimed, taking her friend's hands in hers. "You're gettin' married, Tia," she added softly, eyes brimming with tears. She could feel herself getting sentimental; she squeezed Tiana's hands. "This is a once in a lifetime type of thing, sugar!" She sighed, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Aw, Lottie..."

Facing her, Charlotte put her hands on Tiana's shoulders. "It seems like just yesterday, we were little girls, wishin' on stars under the magnolia tree..."

"Readin' fairy tales, searchin' for Prince Charming, kissin' frogs," Eudora added, smiling, reminiscing. "The good old days."

"Mama, you _know_ I was _not_ goin' around kissin' no frogs back in the day!" exclaimed Tiana, defiantly. She put a hand on her hip.

"Seriously!" Charlotte cried out. "And what irks me the most, Tia, is that you weren't even _lookin'_ for a prince when you kissed your frog! You got him on your first try!"

Tiana smiled, shrugging.

"Do you _know_ how many frogs I _went_ through over the years? And I still haven't found my prince!"

"Oh Lottie," Tiana sighed. This wasn't the first time they had that conversation. "You don't need to kiss a frog to find true love."

"And I'm sure Cinderella's gonna tell me that true love ain't about the right shoes, either!"

Tiana stared at her friend, straight faced.

"What?"

"Lottie." Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't?"

"No."

"But you can _never_ go wrong with the right shoes!"

Tiana sighed, making her way out of her bedroom, and into the kitchen. "You can't _plan_ love, Lottie." At the stove, she turned up the fire under a pot of gumbo that sat, half prepared, waiting, while she was trying on her wedding dress.

"Sure you can!" Charlotte retaliated, defiant.

Eudora followed the two into the kitchen, making her way to her sewing corner. She chuckled, thinking about her own relationship with James, how they met, how resistant she was before they went out. She knew this from experience: you _could not_ plan love, no matter how hard you tried.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that, Lottie."

"Miss Dora!"

Tiana stuck out her tongue, playfully. "Told you," she said, seasoning the gumbo. "Why don't you give ol' Travis a shot? The boy's already head over heels in love with you."

It was Charlotte's turn to stare at her friend, although, clearly, she was utterly disgusted with Tiana's proposition.

"He's _icky_, Tia! Utterly _repulsive_! And he's as thin as a flagpole! Unfortunately, he's not as sturdy." Charlotte crossed her arms, frowning. "And he _clings_ to me like a motherless li'l puppy dog!"

"Puppies are cute," said Tiana, shrugging. "And Travis has _some_ redeeming qualities. He's very smart!"

"But he's as tasteless as a burnt tongue. No fashion sense whatsoever."

"He's not green," Tiana said, laughing. "He's not covered in mucous." Charlotte shrugged as Tiana went on. "He doesn't use his tongue to catch flies."

"_That_ I'm not too sure about."

"Oh, _Lottie_," Tiana said. "He isn't that bad."

"How about you give him a chance?" Eudora suggested. "You might actually end up liking him."

"How _about_ me and Rudy Valée!" Charlotte exclaimed, desperately trying to push Travis out of the conversation. "Ain't he the bee's knees? Now _that's_ a match made in heaven!"

Tiana laughed, bringing the spoon to her mouth. She added a few of her signature drops of her tabasco sauce into the pot.

"Definitely," she agreed, humoring Charlotte. "I can hear the bells now."

-2,507 words-

–

Author's Note: Aw, I thought this was a cute one!

Now, before anyone says anything, _yes_, there are some continuity issues in comparison to the film. In the movie, it seemed as though Tiana and Naveen's second wedding occurred _right after_ they were turned human. Like, as soon as they got out of the bayou, they were in the church ready to get hitched. It did work, in the context of the movie, and for a fairy tale, and for it simply being Disney, but, I personally was not too fond of it. I wanted to give them a few months of being _engaged_.

Also, may I take the time out to say how much I _love_ writing Lottie? If there are any characterization flaws, do not hesitate to critique them.

Hope you guys liked it!

Read, review, and critique, please!

-vee.


	2. Summertime Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of _the Princess and the Frog_ characters.

--

Summertime Surprise

Summer was blossoming in New Orleans, without a doubt.

It seemed as though all the little shops and _petits caf__é__s _were taking advantage of the new season: they all made sure to incorporate the brightest and most beautiful summer blooms into their displays and decor.

It was a wonderful thing, Naveen gathered, smiling as the group of familiar jazz musicians paraded down the street. He strummed absent-mindedly on his ukulele as he turned the corner, approaching a flower shop. Always one to stop and smell the roses, Naveen let his eyes wander to the different displays of arranged bouquets.

His gaze fell to a vase of freshly picked tiger lilies. After picking out the softest, most delicate of the flowers, he gracefully flipped a coin into the hand of the flower shop's owner, and out of habit, he winked at her. She swooned, almost pitifully, as Naveen thanked her, flashing her his glittering smile. He almost forgot about the effect he had on most women, even as an engaged Prince. Especially as an engaged Prince.

Naveen chuckled to himself as he made his way over to the café where Tiana said she'd be waiting for him. He found her, at a small table by herself, under the shade of a conveniently placed small tree, scribbling industriously on a pad of papers. _Wedding plans_, Naveen reasoned, looking at Tiana. Her only companion was an untouched glass a sweet tea, filled to the brim.

He hadn't even made it all the way to her table, but Tiana already sensed his presence.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Your Highness," she said, flatly, not looking up from her work.

Tiana was not amused by Naveen's tardiness. With the wedding coming up very closely, and still, many things left to do before the big day, she found her patience growing short with him and his lazy tendencies. Tiana reasoned that she would not be able to feel completely relaxed until the day _after_ the wedding and its reception. Then, and _only _then, would she be free of annoying distant relatives and their equally unpleasant protests to the seating charts, incompetent caterers that could not handle the sheer _simplicity_ in her Daddy's old recipes (she would have completely taken over all the cooking if it were not physically impossible –it took Eudora a lot of time and effort to convince her of such a proposition– so instead Tiana left the cooks painfully detailed recipes and explications, and refused to pay for their catering services until they got the food down just right), and the wedding dress fittings.

How she _despised_ the fittings: hours upon hours, spent in her room as her mother poked at her like a paper doll.

Tiana winced slightly, inwardly, but reminded herself that it would all be over soon.

Naveen flashed his fiancée his perfect, shiny grin, as he strummed his way over to her table. Holding the ukulele in one hand, he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He set the flower on the table, over her notes to make sure she'd see it. "Good morning to you, too, my darling fiancée."

She picked up the flower, and felt a small smile grow on her face. It _was_ a nice gesture, she thought to herself. Very sweet.

But no, Naveen was late. She decided that she wouldn't be so easily swayed. She wouldn't give him that benefit, not today.

"It's _afternoon_, Naveen," Tiana said, plainly, as he took the seat across from her. "You're late."

Naveen looked at his watch before he continued to strum animatedly on the instrument. "By only fifteen minutes! I'm getting better!"

Tiana sighed, displeased. "That's not the point. We still have quite a few things to discuss before the wedding, and we need every minute-"

"Tiana! Relax!" Naveen interjected, calmly, leaning into his chair. He stopped playing the ukulele, and took in a deep breath, slowly, coolly. "It's the first day of summer!" She frowned at him, looking sincerely disappointed in his easy going passivity. He set the instrument down, and leaned over the table to put a finger to her chin. "We're almost there, _mi enamorita_," he said, grinning, pressing his lips to hers. "Just a week more of this, and I will have you all to myself for an entire month of honeymooning."

She smirked, crossing her legs. "_Two_ more weeks, actually," she corrected.

He laughed. "_Faldi faldonza_!" he exclaimed. "Are you enjoying yourself, toying with my impatience?"

"A little bit." She paused, smiling, slightly, won over by his charm. "Thanks for the flower, by the way." She picked up the tiger lily again, bringing it to her nose.

Naveen smiled widely, and picked up his ukulele. "You are most welcome, dear Princess," he breathed, over his instrument's song. "And I'm simply elated that you appreciate the gesture. I actually started off with a full bouquet of these lovely blooms."

"Really?" Tiana asked, with a curious inflection. She was humoring him.

"Of course!" Naveen cried out. "But it seems as though you are _still_ completely oblivious to the amount of young ladies that consistently trail behind me, those poor creatures."

"How _many_ young ladies?" she asked him, tone growing a little annoyed, a little defensive.

He laughed, sheepishly. "No more than usual, _mi prutta_! One...two?"

"One, two, too many," said Tiana, firmly.

"Eh...yes. Well." He sighed. "There were _some_ girls, who I _blatantly_ ignored, of course, who believed the flowers were for them. I made sure to hide the softest and sweetest one away from their sticky fingers, leaving _that_ flower," he continued telling his story, pointing at Tiana's tiger lily, "for you."

Tiana rolled her eyes at him. "Well," she stated. "That was an excellent little story, Naveen."

"Not _entirely_ a fabrication!"

"Of course not." She looked at him, not amused. "Let's get down to business."

"_Naturally_," Naveen exhaled. "Let us."

Tiana began reading things from her notes, quite animatedly actually, and Naveen felt as though he had to give her credit. With the actual wedding ceremony so close, and with all of the major items of business taken care of, the minor details of the plans were beginning to make him dizzy with boredom; and as Tiana was talking, Naveen could feel his eyes crossing. He tried distracting himself, strumming, while still attempting to look completely immersed in...in whatever Tiana was jabbering about. His eyes wandered: she still _had not_ touched her glass of sweet tea, and she was so concentrated on her papers, he thought she wouldn't mind if he took a sip...

Tiana swatted Naveen's hand away from her glass, and continued reading off her notes.

He sighed, annoyed. Tiana must have been born with a sixth sense. Or a hidden third eye. He smiled, imagining a huge, unsightly brown eye at the center of her forehead, gazing, rolling, _observing_ him when he thought he was out of her sight. For sure, he'd _never_ get away with anything with that monstrosity around. He shuddered, loudly, considering the possibility of such a thing.

"I _know_!" Tiana exclaimed, probably in response to his groan. "My sentiments, _exactly_! And I _told_ Mama and Lottie that," she paused, counting on her fingers, "probably about a _billion_ times that we could _not_ have them at our wedding! It just wouldn't be appropriate! But Mama told me to at least confront it with you first; she thought maybe you'd appreciate all the stories behind them, or something like that."

Naveen, completely lost, could offer nothing to her statement but an enthusiastic nod, in agreement to whatever it was she was talking about.

"So," she started. "Just to be clear, it _is_ a no, right? I can quote you on it?" She smiled, eyes lowering. "I just wanna make sure your opinion is well represented, Naveen."

Naveen straightened in his seat. "Oh, yes!"

Tiana stared at him quizzically. "Oh yes, you want them, or oh yes, I can quote you?"

"Oh yes, as in, of course I _do not_ want–"

"Don't want to be quoted?"

"Yes." Her eyes widened, surprised. "I mean...no. I do not want the _dreadful_ things–"

"Well they aren't _that_ bad," Tiana said. "I just didn't think that–"

"Tiana, please, let me finish." She nodded, allowing him to keep on speaking. "No, I do not want those _things_ at our wedding, and yes, you can quote me on that."

"Oh," she said, softly. "I didn't know you felt so _strongly_ about it."

"Well, I do!" Naveen declared, passionately. "I do," he repeated, a little softer.

Tiana shrugged. "Alright, honey, don't get too worked up about them."

"And in _fact_," he went on, "you can _burn_ every single last one of the ghastly things!" He was easily getting carried away.

Tiana giggled. "Sugar, I don't think your baby pictures are _that_ bad. He grinned, a little embarrassed. "I mean, considering how you turned out, you've got nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Heh...well...if you say so."

His fiancée scratched something off an apparent to-do list. "Alright," she muttered, almost to herself. "No baby pictures..."

Naveen sighed, off the hook, for now. He just had to remember to remain silent and nod appropriately whenever Tiana asked for his input on any of the little details. He continued fingering the instrument and started coming up with funny sounding chords, but Tiana interrupted his composing.

"Would you put that thing down for a second?" she asked him, pleading with him. "I know this isn't exactly the _most_ exciting thing we could be doing now, but you haven't stopped playing that uke ever since you got here!"

"Am I _distracting_ you?" Naveen asked her slyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tiana remained serious, pouting her lip. "You are."

"I am only practicing for the reception! Did we not establish that I'd be performing with Louis and the Band?"

"Oh you're right!" Tiana cried out, shuffling through her stack of papers, quickly, efficiently. Good, he landed on something that she did not already touch on. There was no way she could accuse him of tuning her out.

"Then I'll have to call the venue again. I gotta tell them to keep us booked for another hour or two."

Naveen's eyes widened in surprise. He remembered the frantic search he and Tiana did for the _perfect_ venue for the reception, months earlier. After hours of meticulous searching for a place, measuring the width and length of most ballrooms, after getting a little too personal with some of the owners of said ballrooms, and after finally negotiating prices, Tiana left Naveen to handle actually booking their party.

A simple enough task, she decided. Just to call up the place and reserve the space for the night of the wedding.

A task he never actually did. But not because her _forgot_ to do it, no, never that.

Naveen felt his chest tighten.

He laughed nervously. "Well, maybe you don't have to call them _right_ away," he said, slowly.

"Of course I do! The wedding's in less than a month!" Tiana smiled, only mildly curbing her excitement. "Seems like just yesterday we only _started_ planning." She sighed, bringing her hand across the table to touch his. "And in about two weeks I'm gonna be married to the _Prince_ of Maldonia!" Tiana giggled, giving his hand a squeeze.

Naveen laughed, sheepishly. "Right," he gulped. "Two weeks."

"It's really winding down," she said, sighing. He watched her face soften, dreamily, almost. "You still have the number for the _Royale_ place, right?"

"Of _course_!" he stated, a little too loudly, scratching the back of his head.

There was an awkward silence between them, at least, Naveen felt it to be awkward.

Tiana finally took a sip from her glass of sweet tea. "Do you think you could give it to me?" she laughed, when he didn't say anything else.

"I do not have it!" he exclaimed, very quickly. "I mean, it is not _here._ With me. Right now." Which wasn't exactly a lie. Although he must have thrown out the number _weeks_ ago.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay…" she said, staring quizzically at her fiancé. "I didn't expect for you to have it right now."

A nervous laugh escaped him. "I did _not _lose that telephone number!" Naveen said, plucking at the ukulele, jittery.

"Alright, Naveen." She offered him a small smirk. "No one said you did."

"I must have left it in my room at Charlotte's house!"

"So let's head on over there now," she said. "I've been meaning to go visit Lottie today, anyway. We got things to discuss about the wedding dress."

"I mean," Naveen started. "I can just call them later for you, instead! You have already contributed so much to this whole ordeal."

Tiana smiled. "I really don't mind calling them, sugar," she said.

"But I _insist_," he articulated, with an almost desperate inflection.

Tiana took notice of his change in demeanor.

"Naveen," she started, slowly but surely feeling herself getting angry with him. Naveen could see her transforming; her left eyebrow was raised exceedingly high, her hands, once folded neatly over the café table, broke apart. She was rapping her fingers over the surface of the table.

_Uh-oh_.

"You _did_ book the reception hall, _right_?"

"Eh...well, Tiana-"

"_Naveen_! Do not tell me you _forgot_ to reserve our party!"

"I did _not_ forget!" he answered defensively. "I just...never...exactly...called _that_ place."

"So which place _did_ you call?"

He smiled, very handsomely, almost charming, but offered her no answer.

"Naveen."

"Yes, my alluring and most charming fiancée, the brightest star in my sky, my Evangeline?" He already knew that flattery would get him _absolutely_ nowhere, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try and soften her expression.

"_Where_ are we having the reception to this wedding, if not at the place we agreed on _together_?"

"I _did_ find a place," Naveen started. Caught in the act, he might as well tell her. "A very nice place."

Tiana kept her lips pursed. She didn't say anything, but her eyes told Naveen to continue.

"All on my own, yes, but I can assure you that you will love it."

She straightened, putting the glass of sweet tea to her lips. "And you didn't think to tell me this _before_ today?"

"I can _guarantee_ you that you will find it agreeable with your tastes," he emphasized. "You and the owner are very similar people."

"Naveen?"

"Yes, Tiana?"

"Haven't we made every single, last change to this wedding _together_? As a _team_?"

"Yes. But-"

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure of that. Because I have _no_ idea why you'd make such a _huge_ change like that and _not_ tell me!" She began folding her papers together, hurriedly gathering all her notes into one pile. "What's the _name_ of this place anyway? Where is it? Is it even paid for already?"

"_Tiana_," he started, slowly. "_Do not _trouble yourself over this."

"How do you expect me not to-"

"Trust me," he said, finally.

*

"Well, _hello_ Tia, honey," Charlotte said, only slightly surprised at how Tiana stormed onto the patio, silently, but almost in a rage. Tiana did not even give the butler a chance to seat her - instead, she pulled out the chair herself, quickly, in a huff. She crossed her arms over the tabletop, and lowered her eyes, steaming.

"Where's Nav-?"

"_Don't_," Tiana interrupted, holding a hand up, "even _say_ his name." She put her head in her hands. "I am in _no_ mood to hear the 'N' word, Lottie."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, but offered Tiana a small, knowing smirk. "What did hubby do _this_ time, Tia?"

Tiana glared at her friend. "We ain't married yet, Lottie," she answered, icily.

"Well _excuse me_, Miss Princess of the Bayou!" exclaimed Charlotte, slightly offended at Tiana's sudden ornery demeanor. It was very unlike her to act this way without at least explaining to her what was wrong first. And by then, she would have already cooled off. She _really_ must have been heated. "I haven't the slightest idea of what Nav-"

"-_Don't_ say it, Lottie!"

Charlotte lowered her eyes, and leafed through her salad with a fork. "I haven't the slightest idea," she repeated, "of what _Naveen_ has done to get your knickers all in a bunch! But sugar, _don't_ take it out on me!"

Tiana straightened, expression softening. "I'm sorry, Lottie." She breathed, in and out, slowly before continuing. "It's just..._"_

Charlotte pushed the salad away, bringing her hands up to her face. She let her head rest in her palms. She looked expectantly at Tiana, across the small table, as her eyes rolled wistfully to the giant magnolia tree at the back of Charlotte's yard. "Yes..?"

"I'm _tired_," Tiana sighed, bringing her fingers up to her eyes in an attempt to cool them off. She slouched into her seat. "I'm _exhausted _from all this wedding planning. There's just always _so_ much to do and some days I just feel like we're going nowhere!" She paused, bringing her hand to her cheek. "Actually, Lottie...it's _worse_ than that."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You know molasses, right? Ever tried pouring it out of a jar?" asked Tiana.

Her friend just stared at her, nodding only to appease her and to assure her she completely understood where she was going with that analogy.

"That's how I feel about all this planning," Tiana said, sighing. "Except, instead of it pouring down into a bowl, it's flowing backwards. Back _into_ the jar. And Naveen _is not_ making it any easier."

Charlotte put a hand to her mouth, covering it in surprise. "Are you actually _admitting_ to feeling _overwhelmed_?" She asked, eyes widening. "I always _knew_ you were human, Tia! I never doubted it for a second." She giggled.

"Charlotte," Tiana said, firmly, tone serious. "I'm not joking."

"Tia! Ain't nothin' wrong with feelin' overwhelmed. I woulda expected it, especially in the way you over exhaust yourself into _everything_ you do. Cheese and crackers, Tiana!" Charlotte exclaimed. "It's about _time_ you showed some signs of fatigue."

"I'm _not_ admitting to defeat just yet, Lottie."

"It's not _defeat_, Tia! Geez, Louise, sugar!"

"Lottie, you don't even _know_ the stunt he pulled on me today!" Tiana groaned, sliding back into her seat.

Her best friend waited, expectantly.

"Prince Charming, here, tells me that he _never_ called the venue for the reception. Just flat out, _never_ called it. _Never_ thought it was necessary."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Oh, _Tiana_." There she went again, worrying over the _little _things. Admittedly, Charlotte could reason with Tiana that it _was_ somewhat of an issue, but there was still time before the wedding. The couple could, _without a doubt_ find a place that would willingly host the reception for the Royal Wedding.

"Lottie, don't you 'Oh, _Tiana_,' me! This is _serious_! We have well over _seven_ hundred people comin' in for this wedding, and I haven't the _slightest_ idea of where we're gonna put all of them!"

Charlotte sighed, thinking out loud. "So you really don't have a venue? At all?"

Tiana groaned. "Naveen said he booked 'some place'." She frowned, recalling everything he told her. "Some obscure place that he never even _told_ me about, and he won't tell me _where_ it is, or _when_ he booked this place-"

"Well _honey_, at least you have a place! It's not like he didn't book _anything_. And it isn't like y'all are gonna be picnicking out in the bayou!"

Tiana shrugged. "I still wish he could have told me!"

"_Tia_," Charlotte said. "Give the boy a chance to surprise you, for once! Let things happen _spontaneously_ sometimes! Ain't _nothin'_ wrong with things not goin' _exactly_ the way you planned them."

A maid came onto the patio, asking for Tiana. "The Prince is calling for you, Miss. He wants to know if you'd go out for a drive with him this evening."

Charlotte looked at the maid, then back at her friend. "Well?"

Tiana, after thinking it over for a few seconds, followed the maid inside to take his call.

*

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Naveen stopped the car at the corner. He got out of the driver's seat, giddy and excited, and made his way around the car to open the door for his fiancée. "Come on."

"_Naveen_," Tiana said, not making the slightest effort to move. She rested her chin in her hand. "We _just_ had a long day of 'last minute' wedding planning. And it's l_ate_."

"Of this, I am very well aware." Naveen finally opened the passenger door, only to face an exhausted groan from Tiana.

She looked at him, pulling his arm close to her, to look at his watch. "Oh yes," she said, finally, after calculating the time. "Way past my bedtime. In fact," she yawned, stretching, "we should _both_ be in bed. Right now." She sank into the car's seat as she felt her eyes closing.

"Oh, Princess, don't tease me," Naveen said, chuckling. "Our wedding is only two weeks away; I think you can handle a few more nights without me."

Tiana glared at him, a little too tired to force out a witty comeback. "Not what I meant," she said, yawning.

"But you were thinking about it, yes? You can tell me, just for the record, of course."

"No," she said, stone faced, but she got out of the car. "I'm still not happy with you."

"_Tiana_. Do _not_ worry about the reception. I can guarantee you with the utmost sincerity and absolute assurance that you have nothing to worry about."

She glared at him, again, but with a little less intensity.

"You are still worrying," he said, actually hurt. "Have I failed to convince you?"

Tiana looked away from him; she could feel her expression softening.

"Do you not trust me?" Naveen asked, and he knew she would crack under this question.

She smiled, although she didn't want to, and closed her eyes. She put her hands on her hips. "Alright, Froggy," she said, finally, "my eyes are _closed_."

Naveen took her hands, and brought them over her eyes. Resting his chin over her shoulder, he whispered, "For added security. I need to be assured that the surprise isn't tarnished by your Peeping Jane tendencies."

She laughed. "Just take me where you gotta take me."

He guided her, slowly and in silence.

"Y'know somethin'?" Tiana asked him, finally, after a few minutes of her blindly following him.

"What is it, Princess?"

"Mama says I'm not puttin' enough time into the wedding 'cause I'm up all hours of the night working on the restaurant."

"Who said _anything_ about the restaurant?"

"I know this block," she answered, slyly, peeking through her fingers. "I know this street. I know the way my heels click-clack on the sidewalk when we make this turn."

"Peeping Jane!"

"I'm simply curious as to why you can't just tell me the surprise!"

"Perhaps you are unfamiliar with the tale of Curiosity and the Feline."

"We're going to the restaurant," Tiana said, proudly. She had uncovered his secret. "The '_feline's_' outta the bag." She pulled down her arms and opened her eyes as she made her way up the building's steps. She reached for the doors, but felt Naveen's hands over hers, stopping them from turning the doorknob.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He cautioned. "Close your eyes."

"_Naveen._"

"Just do it!"

She closed her eyes, gripping his hand in excitement as he opened the door. He brought her inside, and she heard him flick the light switches on, one-two-three-four.

"Alright," he said, softly, as her eyes shot open.

The rays of light coming from the chandelier in the middle of the room illuminated the space spectacularly, shedding a golden light on the whole of the restaurant. Lanterns, hanging from both levels of the mill, shone over the tables sprinkled all over the new hardwood flooring. The tables, which had already been covered with elegant cream and green tablecloths, each featured a lily pad centerpiece. Small potted shrubs were placed strategically on the railing of the second level, contrasting with the taller plants at the base of the restaurant. The architecture was also very well taken care of, with elegant coffered sections in the ceiling, and golden arches that royally kept the building standing, sturdy.

Tiana put a hand over her mouth as she walked down the inside steps of her restaurant. She stood, looking up at everything in awe, absorbing everything in.

Was this a dream? Was this beautiful and wonderful dream that she had since childhood, an actual reality?

"Oh my goodness."

That was all she could manage at first, taking in the pure grandeur of it all.

She was discovering new things about the restaurant everywhere she looked. The detail in the painted walls, the patterns in the columns, the _stage_ for the live band! Instruments were already placed upstage.

She turned her gaze up again to the chandelier, sparkling in all its magnificence, in the midst of a...

"A skylight?" she exclaimed. She could see the New Orleans night sky from the center of the dance floor, stars twinkling, shining their light into the restaurant. It was perfection.

"_Now_ you see why the surprise had to wait until nighttime, yes?"

"When could you have possibly gotten this done?" Tiana asked Naveen, as he made his way over to her, gently squeezing her hand. "It was _nowhere_ near this spectacular last week! How on _earth_..." He pulled her close, his eyes joining her gaze towards the sky. Stars twinkled overhead.

"I have been taking lessons from you, in case you haven't noticed. Hard work, determination-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, all _that_ jazz. But seriously." She looked at him expectantly. "This has got to be at least a month's worth of construction and painting and..."

Naveen smiled, shrugging. "It _does_ help being the son of two _fabulously_ wealthy monarchs," he said. "People just _want_ to work for you, and work _efficiently_ for you, as well."

Tiana looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You didn't threaten anyone, did you?"

"If by threatening you mean _exploiting_ my princely title to the absolute fullest extent of my ability, then yes, there was quite a bit of threatening done."

"Just as long as no one got hurt."

"Oh no. Have a _little_ confidence in me." He chuckled. "You do remember me telling you about how I booked a restaurant for the reception, do you?" he asked, after a slight pause.

"Yes," she said, smirking. "I was ready to get so angry with you today when you told me." Embarrassed for questioning his judgment earlier, she gave his hand a little squeeze. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"As you should be," he said.

Tiana rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs.

"But you should know that I will accept your humble apology." He smiled down at her, pulling her tight into his embrace.

"You did good, Froggy."

"_Prince_ Froggy," he corrected.

"_Prince_ Froggy," she repeated after him, kissing his cheek.

-4,501 words-

Author's Note: Happy Resurrection Sunday everyone!

So, this story took a while to do, and it actually became _much_ longer than I originally planned it out to be, but I'm still very proud of it! Again, I hope characterizations are on point (although I do think I'm getting a grasp on the voices of everyone). It was very fun to write, and I'm just glad that I could get it out before Spring Break draws to a close. Yes, I'm highly upset by my vacation ending, but it's been fun! Future posts will be quite sporadic up until school ends, just giving you guys a heads up on that.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Read, review and critique, please!

-vee.


	3. Don't You Dare

Disclaimer: the characters from _Princess and the Frog_ belong to Disney.

* * *

Don't You Dare

At her bedroom window, Tiana crossed her arms. She sighed at the setting sun outside, and bit her lip, reflecting over the most troubling events that took place that day.

She reasoned with herself: maybe, she realized, it wasn't _so_ bad. But she still felt herself frown.

Naveen knocked on her bedroom door, three, short, accented raps on the wood. She exhaled.

"I'm not angry with you anymore," she said to him, but facing the windowpane. "You can come in now."

"You have _finally_ cooled off, I'm guessing," he said, letting himself in.

"What do you mean '_finally'_?"

"Finally, as in, 'at last', or 'after a considerable period of waiting'-"

"I know what the word means, Naveen." She made space for him to stand by her at the windowsill. "But you say it as though my feelings weren't justified."

Her fiancé chuckled, a bright little rumbling rising in his throat, and smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

But Tiana huffed, annoyed. "What?" she asked him, "is a sin to be a little jealous?"

"Yes," he began slowly, drumming his fingers against his chin, "I believe it actually is."

"I'm just protecting what's mine," she said firmly. "And it seems like these little girls that come to your shows don't seem to know what an engaged man looks like. So-"

"So you threatened the girl with the meat cleaver?"

"There you go, exaggerating again. It wasn't a meat cleaver," she responded defensively. A little quieter, almost under her breath, she added, for distinction, "It was a bread knife."

Naveen scoffed, clearing his throat, and exhaled through his nostrils.

"I was only joking with her!"

"You were not!"

Tiana let out a little sigh, tightening her arms about her waist. "Well," she began, defensively, "you better remember who you're marrying."

"How could I forget?"

"I'm _serious_, Naveen! I don't want any of your fan girls trailin' behind us, at your feet like li'l lap dogs!"

"No trailing," he repeated after her, inching his way closer. "Check."

"And no entertaining their feelings, neither."

"No entertaining. Check." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And under no circumstances _ever_, even if I've been long dead and buried for two _hundred_ years-" she grabbed hold of his hand, now lowered down at her hip, and gave it a tight squeeze.

Naveen winced, very slightly, at his fiancée's strength.

"-can _any _girl besides _me_-"

"Yes, Tiana?" he asked her, and he let out a little cough, a reminder to her that he still definitely intended on his hand remaining attached to his wrist.

"-touch you." There was a short silence between them; she assumed he was taking in her requests.

"Under _no_ circumstances?" he reiterated, gently.

Her grip around his hand tightened. "None."

He considered this, nodding at her conditions.

"Not even for a congratulatory pat on the back, after a set on stage?"

Her brow furrowed while formulating an appropriate answer. "Well," she said, freeing his hand. "I _guess_ that would be all right."

"What if I took both her hands together like so," he said, demonstrating, "and kissed them, just as a thank you."

"That constitutes as _entertaining_ her feelings, Naveen." She was not amused at his suggestion.

"Or just being graceful!" He chuckled nervously when she didn't return his smile. "I would get punished for being graceful?"

"Well, for _sure_, you wouldn't be sleeping even in a _metaphorical_ doghouse..."

"You would have me sleep _outside_ for holding her hands? _Faldi faldonza_, you _are_ cruel."

She pouted her lips, slowly reconsidering. "Alright, alright. Maybe I'd give you the couch to sleep on in the living room. Maybe."

"I would hate to see what would happen if I ever kissed her."

Tiana took a step back, and, with her hands on her hips and her left eyebrow raised, she stared at him accusingly. "Excuse me?"

"Hypothetically speaking!" he assured her. "We're speaking hypothetically, no?"

She laughed, but curtly and sarcastically. "Of course we are! Because if you ever-"

He pecked her cheek, softly illustrating to her what he meant. She didn't even smile, but kept on speaking.

"-think it'd be okay to-"

He abruptly stopped her, mid sentence, catching the side of her mouth in a short peck. She side-eyed him suspiciously.

"-kiss anyone but me-"

His lips worked, finding hers quickly, pressing gently at first, then deeply. His fingers traveled also, tracing the curves in her hips, the warmth of her skin-

She stopped him, hands framing his wrists. But her eyes lowered, and her mouth twisted a little into a slight smirk. She hesitated a bit before speaking.

"N-no," she managed, finally.

"No, _what_?" Smug, he pressed his lips to her again, quickly. "You should try using your words," he whispered, "Especially since I know that you are eloquent enough to annunciate correctly."

"No," she repeated, smiling as she grabbed hold of her words. "Don't you dare."

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the exceptionally long wait, you guys! I had this idea floating around for a while, so I figured I better finish writing it before I completely abandon this story altogether. It's a short, fluffy, meaningless little thing, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all those that have reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. It really means a lot!

-vee.


End file.
